the_feed_your_pets_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
New Areas And Animal Ideas
Use good Grammar, or else everything you suggested will be removed. Pets so far added that were suggested * Bee * Frog * Beetle * Mouse * Axolotl Fields A farm like place located just behind the Plains. This area has a village and 5 different Animals. Pig Originally lived in the Jungle, now being moved to the Fields. Chicken Adorable little birds that have the ability 'Fly' and eat Eggs for some reason. Cow A big grumpy mammal that eats Grass and has the ability 'Smash'. Sheep These are almost like little fluffy clouds of wool that eat Grass and has the ability 'Smash'. Horse Big athletic animals that eat Hay and have the ability 'Smash'. Possum A tree-dwelling marsupial that eats Cool Fruit and has the abilities 'Dig' and 'Climb'. Hedgehog A small mammal with a prickly-like coat. Eats Leaves and has the abilities 'Dig' and 'Smash'. Alpaca A soft, woolly animal with a long neck. Eats Hay and has the ability 'Smash'. Forest Located Left From The Field And Directly Behind The Jungle And Has 2 Animals Grizzly Bear Really it's a clone of the Polar Bear except it's brown. Fox A sneaky Animal that eats Cool Fruit and has the ability 'Dig'. Skunk A very smelly Animal that eats grubs and has the ability 'Dig'. Mouse A small rodent that eats Cool Fruit and has the ability 'Dig'. Jackalope A cute, small hare with horns of an antelope. Eats Leaves and knows the abilities 'Dig,' 'Climb' and 'Smash'. Deer A hoofed mammal that eats Leaves. Knows the ability 'Smash'. Underground A deep Underground area that requires the ability 'Dig' at a dirt patch. One is found at the Field and another Is found at the Forest. Beetle Originally unused but now appears here. Mole A small, hairy brown creature that lives underground. Eats Flies and has the abilities 'Dig', 'Smash' and 'Climb'. Ferret A small mammal with an elongated body. Eats Flies and has the abilities 'Dig' and 'Climb'. Fennec Fox A small mammal that burrows with big ears. Eats Eggs and knows the ability 'Dig'. Bilbies Nocturnal long-snouted critters with huge ears, soft fur with bushy tails. Eats Cool Fruit and knows the abilities 'Dig' and 'Climb'. Outback Requires an Outback Key at the Desert and this area has the following pets: Kangaroo A bouncy animal that has the ability 'Smash'. Koala An animal that has the ability 'Climb' and eats Peaches. Platypus A strange blue Creature who was once hidden in the Jungle now has returned. Jerboa A very strange, desert-dwelling rodent with very long hind legs that lets it stands upwards. Eats Leaves and has the ability 'Climb' and 'Dig'. Chinchilla A small, fluffy chubby ball that can jump to amazing heights. Eats Hay and has the ability 'Climb'. Labyrinth A shifting island maze home to the mythical Minotaur. Minotaur Eats Spirit Core and has the abilities 'Temperature', 'Smash,' Climb' and 'Cut'. (Used for cutting vines). Kobold Eats Crystal Stone and has the abilities 'Temperature', 'Smash' and 'Cut'. (Used for cutting vines). Wolf Eats Head Fruit and has the abilities of 'Smash' and 'Dig'. Spider Eats Flies and has the abilities of 'Climb' and 'Cut'. Cave A dark area extending from the underground, home to creepy crawlers and winged nightmares. Bat Eats Blood Fruit and has the abilities 'Fly', 'Smash' and 'Climb'. Centipede Eats crickets and has the abilities 'Smash', 'Climb' and 'Dig'. Spider Eats Flies and has the abilities 'Smash' and 'Climb'. Worm Eats Compost and has the ability 'Dig'. Cyber Dimension Can be accessed using a Cyber Key and clicking on a portal. Cyborg Penguin Eats wires and has the abilities: 'Smash', 'Fly', 'Dive' and 'Temperate'. Robot Dog Eats Head Fruit and has the abilities: 'Smash', 'Dig' and 'Fly'. New Animals For Old Areas Jungle * Caterpillar, becomes a cocoon at level 7, and a butterfly at level 13 * Dragonfly Plains * Zebra * Elephant Jurassic Island * Triceratops * Tyrannosaurus (T-Rex) Ocean * Fish * Shark * Dolphin * Beluga * Manatee/Sea Cow * Otter * Turtle * Axolotl Fairy Island * Butterfly * Peacock * Cat Desert * Armadillo Spooky Island Appearance: It has a very dark environment with multiple caves and trees with no leaves. Pumpkins and grave stones are also everywhere in this island. It also has blood sacs all over the island. Vampire Bat A cute and cuddly (not really) flying animal. (Drinks Blood). Skeleton Horse What's not to like about an animal that is a skeleton? (Drinks Blood). Spider A spider hanging from a cave, definitely gonna send shivers down your spine. (Drinks Blood). Wolf Well a werewolf doesn't exist so what's the next best thing? (Eats Head Fruit). = Underworld Kitsune A large, nine-tailed fox that possesses paranormal abilities. Eats Bones and knows the abitilies 'Dig', 'Smash', 'Temperature' and 'Climb'. Cerberus Often referred to as the 'Hound of Hades.' A multi-headed dog that eats Charcoal and knows the abilities 'Temperature', 'Dig,' 'Climb', and 'Smash'. Leucrocuta Body of a lion, horse hooves and a badger head with teeth that stretch from ear to ear. Eats Flies and knows the abilities 'Dig', 'Temperature', 'Climb', and 'Smash'. =